Back to December Night
by Whitewing16
Summary: A December ago, Sakura makes a mistakes that she regrets. Now, on the same December night a year later she meets her mistake once more. Will she be able to gain back what she lost or lose it forever on the cold memory filled night. Songonshot Talyor Swift


**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone my first oneshot. I really love this song Taylor Swift and I'd always imagined it with my favorite characters Syaoran and Sakura

_Cardcaptor Sakura_ is not owned by me it's own by _Clamp_, The song _Back_ _to December Night _isby _Taylor Swift_

**Hope You Enjoy My Story**

_**~Back to December Night~**_

It was a cold December night and it was the day before Christmas. All was silent and not a sound could be heard in the town of Tomeada Japan.

The snow fell on the little town, with no trace of stopping anytime soon. Slowly, it lied on each rooftop of each jolly little house; that glowed brightly with the blues, reds, whites, and greens of each tiny light.

So quiet the streets of the town were. It seemed nothing could disturb its sweet serenity. Then, softly a crunching noise could be heard from the snow. It wasn't strong, but was distinct none the less.

The sound came from a seventeen year old girl. She glumly looked at the ground while walking. Her honey brown hair covered her sorrowful emerald green eyes. She had just come from the airport and was back home to stay for the holidays.

She looked up at the dark sky, wondering about all the wrongs she's done to herself…and to another from the last December. Her little round face was tinted pink from the cold, and started turning red from thinking of all the wonderful memories she shared with the other. Then her eyes suddenly became a darker shade of green, and her head hung low again.

Slowly she proceeded onward. She didn't notice the boy who was running towards her in a rush.

The young man was agitated because his job had held him up. His strict boss wouldn't let him take off early, even if it was Christmas Eve. He worked all day and was sure he would miss his flight to Hong Kong. He growled and looked at his watch. Eleven Thirty.

It took thirty minutes to get to the airport. Maybe, he thought, if he ran all the way to the airport he would make it five minutes early, and get on his flight just in time.

The girl and the boy were approaching each other at a fast rate. Finally, the gloomy and rushed crashed into each other. Both tumbled backward into the snowy streets.

The boy ruffled his brown hair annoyed and got up. He brushed the snow off his jacket and looked down at who he bumped into. He gasped at the girl with honey brown hair.

The girl rubbed her head and looked up at the boy annoyed herself. A gasped escapes her lips. Her eyes ran over the young gentlemen's features, unruly brown hair, fiery amber eyes, pointed nose, angular chin….it was HIM.

Amber and Emerald stared at each other intently. At that moment, the world stopped for both of them. Each transfixed with one another. Nothing else matter. Not the snow, not the lights, not the cold, only each other.

The moment was broke when the boy spoke. His voice sounded musical to her.

"Sakura, i-is that you?"

The girl nodded

"Y-yah, it's me."

Syoaran shook his head, a smile slowly spread across his face. "Hey, long time no see. So, hows life been?" He put out his hand to Sakura. Shakily, she took it, and a blush crossed her face.

"Fine, you?" Sakura said, hoping he thought the red on her cheeks was from the cold and not herself.

Syaoran scratched his head. He still couldn't believe that the innocence girl he once knew was standing in front of him. "Great."

A long awkward silence past between them. This time Sakura broke the uncomfortable quietness. "So, has your family? I haven't seen them in a while."

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while**_

"Good, actually I was just-"Syaoran stopped immediately what he was saying. His eyes became wide with realization "Shoot!" He slapped his forehead "I forgot my flights at twelve! I'm running late! Now I'll never make it to the airport in time." He looked at the white snow beneath his feet. "Now, I'll never make it back to Hong Kong for Christmas." He said sadly.

Sakura smiled at him. In her opinion, he always did look more adorable when worried. "You know Syoaran it is ten o'clock. Your flight doesn't leave for about another two hours."

Syaoran blinked at her confused. He was sure his watch said eleven thirty. He checked it again, and it did, in fact, say eleven thirty. But it seemed the hands weren't ticking for some reason. He tapped it and realized the battery must have died in the morning when he went to work. It seemed like his boss did let him out for the holidays early.

He was an idiot.

Sakura laughed joyfully at Syoaran's misfortune. Poor boy. He was so worried of not getting to his family. It showed her he hadn't changed at all since she left him. Her smile disappeared remembering her departure from him. Syoaran thinking how stupid he was didn't notice her face change.

"So, since I have more time, would you like to take a walk with me?" Syoaran said unexpectedly. Sakura was shocked. He treated her with such kindness that she didn't deserve anymore. She couldn't refuse him though. Those amber eyes made her weak to his offer.

"Sure." Sakura said flustered. Both started walking again, letting there feet take them where ever they wanted. The street lights illuminated the snow, while the flakes only intensified the peace of the night.

Strangers, yet not strangers, walked in a comfortable silence. Both were enjoying nature's beauty, in the snowy environment.

"So, how the family company been going?" Sakura asked. Syoaran smiled at her fondly. It was like they were never apart. "Good, I'm planning on taking over the company in another year. Right now I'm just working with my dad to just understand doing the job. I've been going back and forth from Hong Kong to Japan." Syaoran said.

"You've been going back from Hong Kong and Japan? But why?" Sakura asked. Syoaran tried to smile at her, but it turned more into a grimace.

"No reason." Syoaran flatly stated. Sakura smiled sadly. He was usually more open then this. It seemed he had his guard up, and she didn't blame him.

_**You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die**_

_Flashback_

_It was Valentines Day and Sakura looked at the roses her boyfriend, Syoaran, gave her indifferently. She knew girls would be thrilled getting a bunch of flowers from their boyfriend for the special day of love._

_But Sakura could care less._

_She scoffed. She was only dating him because her friend gotten her into it. She'll dump him soon enough._

_Sakura didn't bother putting the roses in a vase. She just left them on the counter to die._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura frowned at the sudden memory. Was she really that mean? Now that she thought about it, why did she act so cruel towards him in the first place? He was always nice to her. Even in her most bitter, sour, moments.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Syoaran asked. She had been in that state for a while now, which worried him. She always went into that distant mode when she thought long, and hard, about matters that troubled her or were out of control. Sakura snapped out off her thoughts, and quickly put a fake smile on "Yah, perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah"

Syaoran sighed knowing she wasn't. He'd known her for too long to know when she was hiding things. "Okay." He said defeated

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sakura turned away and started walking a little faster and Syoaran sped up his pace to keep up. The snow that crunched beneath there feet became louder in the silent night.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time.**_

Silence once again enveloped them. Syoaran and Sakura were used to being like that. They knew each other was their, and just enjoyed the other was beside them. They both didn't need conversation to feel comfortable with one another. Just the other being there brought joy to them.

Even if they didn't want to admit it.

Sakura was in turmoil now. All the memories she spent with the boy next to her came back full force, and it was clearer than ever before.

_**These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving **_

_Flashback_

_Sakura was trudging through the busy streets of Tomeada. People loved summer in the town because it looked its best with the cherry blossom trees in full bloom. _

_Sakura was deep in thought. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and anger was evident in her green eyes. She still couldn't believe she hadn't broken up with her boyfriend Syoaran since her best friend force them together in January._

_What was holding her back? Every time she was ready to tell him her big break up speech, shed always chicken out at the last minute and all because he would smile with such happiness when ever seeing her. _

_It seemed like his amber eyes were dormant, cold, like they had no life. Then when she cam, a spark would unite and fire could be seen in them. Making those beautiful amber eyes sparkle._

_She sighed. At least he was in Hong Kong and wouldn't be back for another week. She should have been hopping for joy, but she felt annoyed and lonely? _

'_Nah, that can't be it.' She thought._

_Though something was annoying her; she was sure of that. It was July 14 and she was pretty sure she forgot something yesterday. She just couldn't remember what it was. _

_Sakura sighed and decided to just go home. She felt tired and wanted nothing more to get out of this heat. She turned her direction around and headed for her house. _

_She looked in the shop windows. Each store was selling such pretty things like flowers, clothes, nice looking furniture, but something caught her eye which annoyed her. It was the dollar store, and they were having a sale on birthday cards. _

_Why would she be annoyed with that? _

'_Wait,' she thought 'birthday card…birthday card...birthday' Sakura's eyes widen with horror. Now she finally remembered what was so important about yesterday. It was Syoaran's birthday and she completely forgot to call him to wish him one. _

_Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She maybe didn't like the guy, but no one should forget a special event like that. _

'_Oh well, he won't mind. He'll forgive me like he always does.' She thought hopefully. Something told her he wouldn't though. Yes he would say it would be alright, but she knew he wouldn't forget this. _

_She sighed for the millionth time that day and pressed the speed dial button on her cell phone. _

_It was now August. Sakura and Syoaran, were riding home with their best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol, from a party they were just at._

"_That part was insane wasn't it?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eyes. Eriol laughed "It sure was; all the food was magnificent too."_

_Syoaran laughed at this "Eriol I swear, all you ever think about is food. I'm surprise your not two hundred pounds or something." Eriol eye's narrowed "Well sorry if I get hungry."_

"_Which is like, all the time right?" Sakura chuckled. Eriol stuck his tongue out at both of them and turned around. Tomoyo shook her head at her boyfriend's reactions "You're so immature, you know that?" _

_Eriol pretended to not hear her and looked out the window. Sakura smiled evilly "Sure Tomoyo, you say he's immature, but what about the time you got in a fight with a five year old over a stuff animal at Toy's R Us?" _

_Tomoyo turned bright red at her comment and everyone started to howling, with laughter, in the car. _

_Tomoyo grumbled something like "and you're supposedly my best friend." and Sakura smiled to herself. Knowing sooner or later Tomoyo would forgive her, just like she did with her. _

_At that thought, Sakura looked at Syoaran. Syoaran noticed this and smiled. He looped his arm around her shoulder and put his head on top of hers. _

_He chuckled at the face she made. "I see your still uncomfortable with such gestures." Sakura smiled "And I see your still comfortable trying to act cool." Syoaran laughed at this "Well of course I'm cool, I'm epic actually." _

_Sakura smirked at this "Of the goom by yoghs." Syoaran laughed again. Sakura loved the sound of his laugh, it always brought joy to her, even in her most upsetting times. She frowned at her thoughts. Why would she like his laugh? _

_**When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side**_

_Summer past and it was now fall. It was the beginning of September, so school had only just begun. Sakura loved the fall. It was the time where the leaves turned all sorts of pretty colors. She loved the mix of browns, yellows, reds, and oranges the leaves made. _

_Sakura was walking home from school. Syoaran was right besides looking at the beauty as well. _

"_I love fall, don't you Sakura?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She still hasn't broken up with him. Something was holding her back, but she didn't know what. _

_She knows she's been an awful girlfriend but still he won't break up with her. Time after time again, he's forgiven her for all the nasty stuff she's done to him. Not showing up on dates, not calling when she said she would, canceling plans with him, but still he refuses to break up with her. _

_Sakura was confused by this as well. She felt dizzy from all the thinking and because she was so concentrated on her thought, she didn't realize she was tripping before it was too late. _

_Luckily, Syoaran caught her before she fell. He put her in his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He laid his head on hers. Sakura was blushing madly, and thought the warmth she felt was because of her jacket. _

_"You okay." He asked. He felt complete with her in his arms. He's wanted to do this for so long now. Just hold her and be with her._

_Sakura looked up at him; Amber and Emerald were looking directly at each other now, which should have happened more offend. _

_Before either one of them knew it, they were kissing one another. Sakura couldn't break away and instead encouraged him further by putting her arms around his neck; entangling her hands in his unruly brown hair. Syoaran tightened his hold on her waist bring her closer to him. _

_Syaoran and Sakura finally broke away, but only because they need air. Sakura couldn't believe what she had done. She looked into his amber eyes that held such passion, lust, and love for her. To her horror she was happy about it. Not jut the kiss, but the love that was evident in his eyes._

_Sakura then became frightened because she realized that she loved him too. _

_**and,  
Realized I loved you in the fall**_

_After the kiss, Sakura avoided her boyfriend as mush as possible. She planned all her life to never fall in love with a guy. _

_She didn't want to love a man because men were scum. Her father was scum because he left her mother. Her brother was scum because of alcohol abuse to her and her mother. _

_Men were scum period. _

_Here she was though, completely head over heels for a guy that was so kind and sweet, but avoiding him like a plague. He was persistent though. He kept calling her, looking for her after school, e-mailing her, everything, and she did everything in her power to avoid him. From pretending to be sick, to sneaking out of school before the final bell rang. _

_She was a coward and she knew it. She was scared of loving him because she knew that in the en, he would hurt her because he was a man._

_And __MAN IS SCUM_

_Sakura sighed sadly. Today was December 24. The cold had finally crept in and destroyed the peaceful fall. The town was at its busiest now, getting ready for the holidays, which were the most anxious, yet happiest time of year. She was acting like the Grinch. Mad and miserable, not wanting to talk to anyone. She did even talk to her mom, who was the nicest most caring person she knew. _

_Sakura was in the mall doing last minute Christmas shopping late at night. The mall wasn't big, but not small either. Sure it only had three floors, but the shops were all huddled right next to one another, like hotel rooms. In fact, there were even doors in the shops that led to stores right next to it. Many of the town's people found this annoying, but Sakura loved it. It felt homey in its own little way to her. _

_Sakura was walking to Starbucks, her favorite little store. She hated coffee but loved the hot chocolate they served. Maybe she would get a cookie too, it was the holidays after all, and she maybe she could eat junk food for just once and not worry about her weight. Besides she's been having a craving for chocolate all day. _

_She walked in the store happily and for a moment she forgot all her worries with the smell of coffee brewing in the little shop. She loved that smell. It was funny how she loved the smell but not the taste of the actually coffee._

_She took a quick glance at everything. No one was in the shop, everyone was probably at more stores that sold merchandise. This was fine, considering she needed some peace and quiet to just think for a little while._

_Sakura went up to the counter and rang the little bell. With the small ring, the boy that was in the other shop next door came through the door. _

_Sakura face fell when she recognized him. Unruly brown hair and amber firey eyes, It was Syaoran_

_Syaoran was stun to see her too. Sakura saw all the emotions that went through his eyes, confusion, sadness, happiness, and most of all hurt. There was no anger in them at all it seemed. Sakura felt guilty, he should have been mad at her. _

_Syoaran smiled at her letting his gentle nature show "Sakura I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Sakura looked away, and her reply was short "Fine."_

_Syoaran nodded and went over to the coffee maker; he already knew what she wanted. Both were enveloped in silence. All that was heard was the milk being churned with the chocolate. _(Please note everyone, I have no idea how they make coffee in Starbucks, so if this is wrong I'm sorry )

_Syoaran faced her. His face blank, emotionless, but he couldn't fool her. His eyes were firey as always. "We need to talk Sakura." He said._

"_I know." _

"_Shall I start or you?" _

"_I don't really care."_

"_Of course, you've never cared."_

_That shocked her. That was the first time she had ever heard him say something mean, not just to her, but to anyone really. This made her blood boil._

"_What do you mean I've never cared." Sakura asked angrily. Syoaran looked at her showing nothing "Exactly what I mean, you've never cared, since this so called 'relationship' started"_

_Sakura was bewildered. He knew all this time that she didn't care, and she thought she was hiding it so well "How did you know that?" _

_Syaoran smiled sadly "You say sweet things, smile, but you never gave it a hundred percent you know? It would always end up flat. Plus, the mean way you acted tipped me off too."_

_Sakura frowned "Then why didn't you break up with me." _

'_Finally,' she thought 'Some answers.'_

_Syoaran looked out of the connivance window of the shop. "Because I love you."_

_Sakura looked out of the shop too, that did not surprise her "I see."_

_Syoaran turned back to her the fire burned more brightly, but it was different it looked more out of control then calm, like it's usual state "I don't get you Sakura, why are you always so cold towards me, what have I've ever done to you?"_

_Sakura finally understood; he was angry "Because you're a man, and all men are scum in this world." _

_Syoaran mouth dropped open. Shock was evident on his face. So she hated him all because of his gender. He shook his head disbelieving "Not all men are scum you know." _

_Sakura looked at him like some stupid child who didn't know what he was talking about "Yeah they are."_

_Both stared at each other, nothing could be heard except for the coffee maker. Sakura was stunned of what she heard next _

"_Then why do you love me?" Syoaran asked. _

_There was a ding from the machine. Syaoran stared at her for a moment, then broke eye contact to prepare her cup._

_So all this time, Syoaran was able to tell what she was thinking. Sakura had no idea. She was angry, not just at him, but at herself too. She was angry about everything. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said, but there was no trace of emotion in her voice._

_Syoaran put the hot chocolate in front of her wordlessly. He cupped her face from across the counter and looked deeply into her eyes. _

"_Do you?" He kissed her then for the second time. Soft and lovingly, He stared at her longingly "Please, look in your heart Sakura, and tell me you don't feel something." His thumb was drawing circles on her soft cheek._

_Sakura looked at him indifferently, just like the roses on Valentines Day._

"_Goodbye Syaoran."_

_She took her hot chocolate and left the store._

_**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye **_

_End of Flashback  
_

'After that I applied to a really good school in American, and accepted after I got the acceptance letter.' Sakura thought.

"Well look where we ended up." Syoaran said happily. Sakura looked up and was surprised to be in the park. She missed this place so much when she was in America. This was the best spot where the leaves fell in the fall and the trees bloomed in the spring.

This is where Syaoran and her spent the most time together. 'I'm sorry' she thought. 'I wish I realized how happy I was with you when I was around you.' Sakura looked up at him longingly.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time**_

"You know," Sakura said, "This is the place where you first held me when I cried."

Syoaran looked down at her with no emotion. Sakura looked onward at the park "It was September remember? Tomoyo said something to me, which made me upset, and you held me. While I cried my eyes out."

she chuckled a little "I made your shirt all wet that day and you didn't even mind…I never did thank you for that time."

Sakura looked up to him. He was stun. "Thank you Syaoran. For that moment and all the little moments you were with me."

Syoaran couldn't help the smiling at her innocence. "You're welcome Sakura."

Sakura looked at him again. Brown unruly hair, amber eyes, loving smile that made any girl faint and his tan skin that drove her crazy. She looked down and tried to hold the tears that were about to fall. She missed him so much.

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
**_

Syaoran smiled caringly at her. 'Something must have happened to her in America.' He thought. He took her hand and loved the little surprise look he gave her.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Silently, both walked hand and hand to Sakura's house. Watching the snow fall out of the dark sky, and looking at the glowing houses that they passed on their little journey.

Finally they made it to Sakura home and she smiled. She missed everything about that old house; from its old crippled porch with the swing to her mother who probably missed her as well inside.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. For once he saw actually joy in her eyes and nothing else.

"Thank you Syaoran."

"No problem."

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and she proceeded to the door, which led her to the inside of her home. She put her hand on the door knob, but hesitated opening it and turned around slowly to him.

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right **_

"Syoaran, I'm sorry. For lying to you and acting so cruel. The truth is, back then, I loved you and I still love you now."

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand**_

Sakura looked at the shocked Syoaran and started crying "I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm so sorry, for that night. I'm so sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry I couldn't accept the love that I had for you, but I can't change it Syaoran, I can't. I'd swear though, if you find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise, I swear I'll love you right this time."

_**But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December**_

Sakura cried desperately "I've missed you so much. I hate freedom without you."

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

Sakura dropped down to the cold grown and covered her face crying. She deserved to sit out here in the cold and not be inside the house, where there was love and warmth.

She didn't deserve anyone's love. Not even her mother's

Syoaran on the other hand was numb with disbelief. God he was dense, and usually he was so much more observant than this. All the signs, but he just believed her right away when she walked out that night. He should have just gone after her like he told himself to, but he just stayed in that store like an idiot.

He sighed and walked slowly to the porch and bent down to her level. He removed her hands from her face and looked at the red tear stained emerald. Emotionlessly, Syoaran stared at Sakura to see if she was telling him the truth.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her to the swing. He adjusted Sakura in his lap and cradled her head in the crook of his neck. Silently they rocked back and forth in the swing.

Nothing was said between them, but both were wishing the same thing; to go back to that December night a year ago.

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time**_

"Sakura," Syoaran whispers "I know you, and I can't go back to that December, but we can try again." Sakura looked up a him disbelieving.

Syoaran looked down at her. The fire was in his eyes and was stronger than ever. "I love you too. I've never stop loving you then, and I still love you now."

Syoaran slowly brought his lips on hers and cherished her cheeks with his hands, while Sakura put her arms around his neck and dug her hands into his unruly hair.

_**All the time**_

Hey so that's my first fanfic. Please leave a comment and say what you think okay XD And if you guys have any suggestions for me, please, don't be afraid to tell me so

Thanks XD


End file.
